A Funniest Home Video Moment
by Hihintayin Kita
Summary: Andy and Sharon are at his daughter's wedding, enjoying their dancing when a scene straight out of America's Funniest Home Video has befallen them...or rather Andy's ex-wife and her husband.


The look of pure happiness and love radiated from Andy as he walked back to their table. Earlier he had told Sharon that he felt terribly nervous about the father-daughter dance. She found it cute, but irrational. There was a bond still present between him and his daughter, that much was sure. If she harbored any ill feelings about her father then she wouldn't have wanted him there to begin with. Sharon reminded Andy that Nicole still loved him and that despite everything she wanted him there on her special day.

He sat down with a long sigh as Sharon rubbed his upper arm. "That was absolutely sweet, Andy."

"Felt like nothing else existed, just me and my little girl," he absently picked an imaginary piece of lint off his tuxedo, "except she's not so little anymore."

"No, she's a wonderful young woman beginning the rest of her life," Sharon smiled and looked towards Nicole and her husband.

The newly wedded couple finished their first dance, thus opening the dance floor to the rest of the wedding guests. Couples made their way as the DJ played lively tune. Andy and Sharon stayed at their table, alternating between their own private conversation and making small talk with extended family members and family friends.

Andy's right hand rested on top of Sharon's, still placed on his upper left arm. They reached a lull in their conversation; content with watching the guests make their way on the dance floor, Andy saw the smile that graced Sharon's face as the children showcased their dance moves.

"Sharon," he began, getting up from his seat, "may I have this dance?"

She flashed him a toothy smile, "yes, you may."

They walked hand in hand towards the dance floor as another upbeat song blasted through the speakers. On the other side, however, was Andy's ex-wife and her husband. Throughout the entire wedding the couple was determined to upstage Andy and Sharon, hoping it would make it the most miserable experience.

They were unsuccessful.

Andy pulled Sharon close as they danced. It felt so right when he held Sharon's body flush to his. Her head fit snugly in the pocket of his neck and shoulder. He could smell the faint floral scent in her hair, taking a deep breath as they spun around the dance floor. Closing his eyes, he let a content smile adorn his face as they continued on.

Sharon felt completely at ease as well. The solid feeling of Andy's strong frame, his warm hands holding her hand and lower back, the way his head rested against hers. She was sure she could continue to dance like this forever.

Andy's ex saw just how comfortable and absorbed they were and was furious. She was hell bent on making this night terrible for them. Shuffling closer to Andy and Sharon, she implored her husband to twirl her around the floor.

Andy and Sharon, still oblivious to anyone around them, continued dancing and talking. Occasionally he would spin her around, much to Sharon's amusement. The laugh she let out whenever he did that was like music to his ears.

It was only until he spotted his ex-wife dancing with her husband that he stopped. He was trying his hardest to not let a bemused grin spread on his face. Sharon tilted her head, wondering what caught his attention before she followed his gaze and turned around. Her hand flew to her mouth to contain the laughter that was bound to overflow.

Andy's ex-wife and new husband were struggling to dance around the floor. In a way her dancing was just like Elaine Benes's dancing. Her husband grabbed her hand and spun her around, but she let go of his hand too early. She somehow tripped over her own feet and plowed right into a waiter carrying a tray of champagne flutes. Both her and the waiter fell to the ground as the tray flew in the air and fell to the ground with a crashing sound.

Andy and Sharon stared wide-eyed at the spectacle that had befallen, looked at each other, and then promptly turned around and quickly made their way back to their table. Both tried so very hard to contain their laughter, but their amusement was clear from the look in their eyes.

It wasn't until they were back at their nearly empty table that they allowed themselves to let out the laughter. Sharon was nearly in tears while Andy couldn't stop his full-bellied laugh.

Nicole and her husband came up behind the two and crouched down to get in on the laughter too.

"I can't believe I missed that," she chuckled.

"Oh, Nicky, it was a sight," Andy said, using a napkin to dab the corners of his eyes.

"It was like a scene right out of America's Funniest Home Videos," Sharon commented.

"I wonder if somebody actually got that on video," Nicole's husband snickered, "that'll be funny to replay the next time we have dinner with them."

"We should, uh, see if they're alright, honey," Nicole said, still chuckling as they walked away from Andy and Sharon's table.

Sharon leaned into Andy, her head resting on his shoulder. His hand came around her shoulder, absently rubbing her arm. They continued to watch the spectacle unfold, with Andy's ex-wife yelling at both the waiter and her own husband. Nicole looked almost cautious in approaching her mother, the way an animal trainer would approach a lion.

"So this turned out much better than I thought," Andy cheerfully said.

"See? There was nothing to worry about, Andy."

"Yeah," he looked down at Sharon, then dropped a light kiss on the top of her head, "and thank you for coming. I'm glad you're here with me.

"Oh you're welcome," she snuggled further into his side, "and like I told you, I like weddings."


End file.
